An Ice-olated Incident
After sorting out their haul from the last adventure with the pirates, the heroes set off in search of Iceburg and locate the missing town. Synopsis 9:00 PM, Day 7 – Mako Lagoon The pirates and the adventurers return from their raid on the long-lost wizard’s tower to find that Mack has spent the day upgrading their ship, while Setnam and Quarterbeck managed to sleep through all the construction. They all head inside the fort, where Danny Zuko lugs out a treasure chest that he recovered from Vire’s study. The crew splits the Rupees evenly with the adventurers, but they get first pick of the antique and enchanted weapons recovered. They do leave, however, a Chain Whip for Setnam, a Fire Rod for Sylph, some Ancient music books for Marin, and a handful of Green Potions. They spend the rest of the night drinking with the pirates, singing, laughing, and exchanging stories about the islands of the Great Bay. In particular, the pirates mention that they had been to Iceburg, an Anouki fishing village on a fjord just north of Clock Town, to search for the Thunder Drum, but when they arrived, it appeared the town had been wiped out by an avalanche. As a precaution, Tetra has Hudge bar the heroes from seeing Kapoora, but they set up some lumpy old mattresses and rat-bitten blankets in a spare room for the heroes to sleep off the day’s debauchery. 12:00 PM, Day 8 – Mako Lagoon The heroes awaken at the crack of noon, groggy as ever, and plan their day’s journey. They decide to investigate the pirates’ story about Iceburg, setting off in the freshly renovated and newly functional Super King of Pink Lions. The masthead bothers them about their adventure, but summons a ball gag for itself when the heroes ask it to shut up. Setnam settles for jamming a bottle of garlic whiskey in its mouth. 4:20 PM, Day 8 – Bayside Fjord The ship arrives at the fjord where Iceburg used to be, only to find a flat stretch of mud, scored with glacial grooves and minor bits of debris. Sylph, flying overhead, spots a blue-clad traveler coming up the dirt path from Clock Town. As he arrives, he introduces himself as Herringway, a novelist who was bringing back the latest trends from Castle Town to his remote home village, such as fidget spinners and vapor pipes, and had also apparently ridden the train at the same time as the heroes. At first, he doesn’t seem to have any more of an idea than the heroes where the village may have gone, but he remembers the words of the village crazy man. According to his story, Ganon’s evil influence has been causing global warming, which caused the glacier upon which Iceburg was built to melt, crack, and slide off the fjord into the sea. Herringway uses some sort of mechanical device to determine the motion of the current to see where the village may have floated off to. 8:00 PM, Day 8 – Iceburg The crew of the SKoPL follows the current across the Great Bay, past Good Time Island and far into the eastern expanse of the open sea. Just as the sun is beginning to set, they spot a glint on the horizon. Getting closer, the heroes realize that the sunlight is catching the tip of a massive iceberg, dotted with little lights – the village is miraculously intact, albeit adrift at sea. The heroes moor the boat at a low shelf of the iceberg and clamber out, unloading Ren as they do so. Sylph barges into the nearest house and breaks all the pots while accosting its residents for not being more panicked that their entire village is lost at sea. The house happens to belong to the village chieftain, Josh Rogan, who seems to be quite at peace with the village’s situation, thanks in part to the copious amounts of Hylian Herb he has been smoking. Chief Rogan offers some of his curry to the travelers as they inquire about the Thunder Drum apparently housed in the village. Chief Rogan explains that the Thunder Drum was regarded as an artifact of evil power and sealed away in a cave outside the village. The party convinces him to lead them to this cave, on Princess Zelda’s authority, which he does reluctantly. Inside the cave, the heroes see the Thunder Drum encased inside a squat pillar of ice in the center of the cavern, along with a massive, two-headed dragon frozen inside the far wall. Carefully, Sylph uses her Flame Blade spell to carve out the ice, but as it melts, the two drumsticks belonging to the drum come loose and fall on the drumhead. The drum produces a cacophonous boom so powerful that it shakes the cavern as if it were just hit by the sonic force of a thunderclap. Slyph is knocked backwards, and icicles begin to fall from the ceiling as the walls of the cavern crack, fracturing the frozen barrier directly in front of the two-headed dragon. Setnam, who had been hanging back by the cave entrance with Chief Rogan, makes a rush for the now exposed Thunder Drum. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Sylph Summend * Azra Garual * Marin Zephros * Quarterbeck * Captain Tetra Minor Characters * Josh Rogan * Herringway * Danny Zuko * Hudge * Rico Swabé * Mack * Dunzo * Alfredo